Little Wild
by Reyouchi
Summary: Sakura nekat kabur dari rumah sebagai bentuk protesnya terhadap tou-sannya yang akan menikah lagi./gak bisa bikin summary/baca aja/ooc/typo/humor garing/gaje/abal/de-el-el
1. Chapter 1

**Little Wild**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Drama, Humor, Romance**

**Sakura x Akatsuki**

**T**

**Warning : Humor gak berasa, Romance gak seru, OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan Gaje merajalela.**

**Reyo Persent...**

**Little Wild**

.

.

Sakura dipaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa _tou-san_nya akan menikah dengan seorang suster kepala muda dan cantik yang menurutnya lebih pantas dipanggil _one-san_ ketimbang _kaa-san_ nantinya. Bentuk protes yang dilakukannya untuk menentang rencana _tou-san_nya itu adalah dengan kabur dari rumah. Tidak jauh-jauh juga kaburnya, hanya ke Suna –Ke Suna, hanya ?-. Sakura hanya tau itu tujuan terdekat sekaligus termudahnya untuk hidup menumpang. Menumpang dengan _baa-san_ satu-satunya yang ia miliki, Tsunade Shiho yang katanya buka kos-kosan di Suna.

.

.

Terik matahari tak sedikitpun menggoyahkan niat gadis bermahkota merah muda itu. Ia terus berjalan melawan sinar matahari yang dapat memanggang kulit. Tujuannya belum terlihat, tapi ia yakin secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat di genggamannya tidaklah salah. Dengan penuh semangat kakinya melangkah di jalan berpasir nan gersang ini, Suna. Ia berharap dapat beradaptasi di negara bercuaca panas ini nantinya. Yah... paling tidak dirinya tidak harus menghabiskan berbotol-botol sunblock mungkin untuk bertahan hidup. Huh, sunblock kan lumayan mahal, apalagi dengan kondisi keungannya saat ini. Dirinya harus benar-benar berhemat, belum lagi bayangannya tentang _baa-san_nya yang sebenarnya gila duit itu. Bagaimana jadinya jika dirinya harus membayar sewa kamar juga nantinya selayaknya anak kos biasa tanpa memandang hubungan darah yang mereka miliki. Argh... harusnya aku tak usah kabur...

Tapi... bayangan _tou-san_ yang memakai tuksedo berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun putih terus menghantui pikiran Sakura. Sungguh, dirinya tak rela. Apalagi ketika mengingat mendiang kaa-sannya. Sakura merasa kaa-sannya telah di khianati. Sampai matipun jangan harap _tou-san_ akan mendapatkan restu di pernikahannya. Ah..., apa benar seorang ayah memerlukan restu anaknya untuk menikah ? terserahlah ! pokoknya Sakura takkan rela _tou-san_nya menikah dengan siapapun juga. Titik.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang jujur, bergaya agak kuno namun masih terlihat kokoh. Ia tau selera _baa-san_nya. Kuno tapi penuh dengan kharisma. Yah.., rumah mungkin juga bisa dibilang penuh kharisma mungkin ?

Mata Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya sambil melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah dengan pagar tanaman disekelilingnya itu. Hingga matanya tertuju pada sosok wanita yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

"_Baa-san_ !" teriak Sakura riang.

Wanita berpenampilan anggun dengan yukata berwarna hijau melekat di tubuhnya itu mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sumber suara yang sepertinya memanggilnya "_baa-san_". Hei..., bukannya dia sudah memperingatkan para anak kosnya untuk selalu memanggilnya "_ma'am_" bukan "_baa-san_" yang membuatnya terdengar tua, kampungan, dan tak berkelas.

"_Baa-san_ !" Lagi-lagi.

Akhirnya Tsunade melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang berjingkrak kegirangan di halaman depan rumahnya. _Aa... _Siapa ?

"ANAK-ANAK ! INI PACAR SIAPA ?" teriak Tsunade kepada para penghuni kosnya.

_Brabak_

_Brabak_

_Gubrak_

Langkah-langkah besar tak beraturan terdengar dari rumah bergaya Jepang kuno itu, pintu depan rumah itu bergeser dengan kasar. Menampilkan sosok-sosok yang Sakura tak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Sosok-sosok yang hampir membuatnya menjerit _"Hiiiiy"._

Tatapan horor yang lebih mirip tatapan ngiler ditujukan pada Sakura oleh berpasang-pasang mata di depannya. Sakura bergindik, menyadari kesalahan _Baa-san_nya.

"Siapa dia, _un_?"

"_Kawaii_."

"Pacarmu Pein ?"

"Bukan."

Sakura mencengkram lengan yukata yang dikenakan Baa-sannya. Ia tak tahan digosipkan oleh pemuda-pemuda yang menurutnya bertampang preman itu.

"_Baa-san_..., aku Sakura ! Sakura !" dengan wajah memelas Sakura menatap Tsunade, berharap wanita yang masih terlihat muda untuk usia sebenarnya itu menyadari siapa dirinya. Cih, wajah muda tapi tetaplah pikun ternyata _Baa-san_nya ini.

"Sakura... ? Sakura-_chan_." Mata Tsunade membulat tak percaya. Ia akhirnya menyadari siapa gadis manis di depannya ini. Keponakannya satu-satunya yang tinggal di Konoha, beribu mil dari sini.

_Choto-mate_.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU ADA DISINI SAKURA-_CHAN_ ?"

.

.

Tsunade membawa keponakannya itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Melewati tatapan-tatapan haus kasih sayang pemuda-pemuda kosannya terhadap Sakura. Jangan harap dirinya akan membiarkan Sakura tanpa pengawasannya selama berada disini.

Di dalam ruangan tatami Tsunade meminta Sakura untuk duduk dan memulai cerita. Dengan Seksama wanita yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu mendengarkan. Namun hingga cerita selesai ia masih tak habis pikir dengan tingkah keponakannya itu.

"_Nee_, kau kabur Ke Suna karena tak setuju dengan hubungan ayahmu ?"

"_Aa_..."

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau keras kepala seperti ini ?"

"_Tou-san_lah yang lebih dulu keras kepala !"

"Kau harus mengerti Sakura, sulit untuk menjalani kehidupan tanpa pasangan."

"Sulit ? nyatanya _Baa-_san bisa hidup seorang diri hingga sekarang."

"Itu karena tak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi Dan _Oji-san_ dalam hidupku."

"Jadi, _Tou-san_ pikir wanita itu yang dapat menggantikan posisi _Kaa-san_."

"Mungkin."

"Itu bagi _Tou-san_, _Tou-san_ tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Aku sama sekali tak ingin ada yang menggantikan posisi _Kaa-san_ di hatiku."

"Sakura-_chan_..." Tsunade dapat melihat emosi yang menggebu-gebu dari gadis berusia 17 tahun di depannya ini.

Tetes bening berjatuhan dari emerald indahnya. Tsunade terpaku, ia iba dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Tsunade tau betapa Sakura mencintai mendiang ibunya. Tapi Tsunade juga tau betapa keras kepalanya saudara kandungnya itu. Haruno Jiraya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau Sakura-_chan_."

Hampir saja Sakura melompat kegirangan, tapi diurungkannya niat itu dan lebih memilih untuk memeluk _Baa-san_nya saja.

Dengan penuh kebahagiaan Sakura memeluk Tsunade, jujur... tadinya Sakura pikir Tsunade mungkin akan mendepaknya kembali Ke Konoha, tapi ternyata Baa-sannya tak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Tapi tinggal disini tidak gratis, Sakura-_chan_."

Gubrak

.

Di luar ruangan tatami.

Sekelompok pemuda sibuk melakukan perbuatan yang sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan perbuatan tercela. Menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

"Sedih-_un_, denger ceritanya."

"Iya ! Gak nyangka gadis semanis dia punya ayah tidak becus."

"Tidak mengerti perasaan putri sendiri."

"Dasar hidung belang, taunya ngurusin wanita saja !"

Semua mata tertuju dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pemuda berwajah penuh tindik yang barusan bicara, apa kuping mereka tidak salah dengar.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

Semua diam dengan tatapan berkata "hidung belang teriak hidung belang."

"AKU BUKAN HIDUNG BELANG !"

.

.

Reyo kembali dengan fic baru padahal fic yang lain belum diterusin.

Yang lain ada kok kelanjutannya, cuman belum bisa Reyo update._Gomen_ -/\-

Review peuliss jika menurut kalian ini layak diteruskan -,-

Silent reder*bacok*

Reyo-yang-tidak-unyu

Love you _minna-san _#tebarkunai


	2. Looking for job

_Ohayo minna-san_ #digeplak _readers_ berjamaah

"Masih berani lo bilang 'ohayo' setelah nganggurin fic ini lama banget!"

_GOMEN MINNA-SAN_

Reyo benar-benar terjebak di kehidupan nyata. Jangankan untuk update fic, sekedar untuk sisiran aja susah banget punya waktu. *halaaah... alasan!*

Reyo gak bermaksud jadi author yang gak bertanggung jawab, alias author yang cuman ngeyampah di fandom anime kesayangan kita ini...

Reyo bertekad untuk menghatamkan-baca:menamatkan- fic yang reyo buat, tapi apa daya. Kehidupan nyata Reyo lebih berat ketimbang kehidupan dunia maya*malah curhat*.

Jadi buat kalian yang penasaran sama fic Reyo, Reyo cuman bisa bilang maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau Reyo tidak bisa update kilat, asap, ataupun secepat yang kalian inginkan.

Maaf... hiks... maaf... T.T

Buat kalian yang marah sama Reyo, pukul aja... pukul... reyo ikhlas... #kasihin pantat buat dipukul _readers_ rame-rame.

Sudah cukup bacotannya ?

_Here we go..._

**Little Wild**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Drama, Humor, Romance**

**Sakura x Akatsuki**

**T**

**Warning : Humor gak berasa, Romance gak seru, OOC, Typo bertebaran, dan Gaje merajalela.**

**Reyo Persent...**

**Little Wild**

.

.

_Chap 2_

Sakura mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang ia bawa dari dalam kopernya. Yah, hanya sekoper penuh pakaian yang ia ambil secara acak dari lemari. Sakura sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati sebagian besar pakaian yang ia bawa adalah pakaian yang cocok dikenakan di musim gugur, musim yang cuacanya agak dingin. Ah... mau tak mau Sakura harus siap-siap kepanasan rupanya.

Ingin membeli baju baru yang cocok untuk dikenakan di negeri tropis ini ? jangan harap. Saat ini Sakura bahkan tak berani menengok isi dompetnya. Seingatnya dirinya telah menghabiskan hampir setengah uang tabungan yang ia sembunyikan dari ayahnya selama ini hanya untuk biaya perjalanan ke Suna. Itu artinya isi dompetnya tinggal setengah dari tabungannya, huh... padahal tabungannya bahkan tak genap 500.000 yen. _Kami-sama, _semoga saja _Baa-san_nya benar-benar ikhlas menampungnya disini.

"Sakura-_chan...,_" Panjang umur.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangmu, pergilah ke ruang makan, _Baa-san_ sudah memasak makanan yang enak untukmu."

"_Ha'i_..." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

_Baa-san_nya tau saja bahwa perutnya sedang berkaraoke ria.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan canggung di antara beberapa manusia -Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka adalah manusia- bergender pria yang diperkirakannya rata-rata berusia 20 tahunan, kecuali yang berambut merah. Sakura berusaha tersenyum kepada mereka, dan walhasil senyum yang dipaksakannya itu membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"_Ohayo..."_ sapa Sakura grogi bukan karena salah tingkah melainkan karena takut dianiaya. Apalagi melihat yang penuh tindik satu itu, _kami-sama _dia itu manusia atau toko pierching berjalan ?

"_Ohayo... _Sakura-_chan." _Jawab mereka kompak. Sakura ingin sekali berkata "idih, sok akrab." Ketika mendengar suffix –_chan _ketika mereka menyebut namanya. Tapi, Sakura tidak terkejut ketika mereka sudah tau namanya, pastilah _Baa-san_nya telah memberitahukan mereka semua.

"Sakura-_chan, _mereka adalah anak-anak yang kos disini." Ucap Tsunade kepada Sakura.

"_ha'i. _Perkenalkan aku Deidara. Panggil saja Dei-kun, un." Apanya yang –_kun ? _rambut pirang panjang seperti Ino-pig gitu minta panggil –_kun, _gak pantes tau. Kalau Dei-_chan _mungkin lumayan.

"Aku Hidan. Kalau kau perlu seorang untuk menuntunmu ke jalan yang benar, akulah orangnya." Jalan yang benar ? kau pikir aku terlihat seperti orang yang sesat ! kau saja sana, kembali bertasbih dan sembah tuhanmu. Dari dandanannya aku yakin dia tidak menyembah _kami-sama._

"Aku Sasori. Yang paling _kawaii_ diantara mereka. Kalau kau suka boneka datanglah ke kamarku, Sakura-_chan._"

"Grrr..." Tsunade menatap Sasori tajam. Aah... mungkin karena kata promosi Sasori "...datanglah ke kamarku." reaksi _Baa-san berlebihan, _siapa juga yang akan tertarik pada boneka, memangnya aku anak kecil yang mau diiming-imingi boneka. Lagi pula Sasori ini terlihat terlalu kekanakan dan lebih muda dariku, jangan harap aku akan tertarik padanya.

"Aku Pein, ketua mereka semua. Kau boleh memanggilku _Leader_-sama."

Pletak

Tsunade menghadiahi getokan centong di kepala Pein. Pemuda bertindik itu terlihat geram sebelum akhirnya terlihat takut ketika ditatap horor oleh Tsunade.

"Apanya yang Leader-sama ? Sakura tidak akan pernah menjadi anak buahmu, grrr !" geram Tsunade.

Pein hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata ibu kosnya.

"_Nee...,_ jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka Sakura-_chan, _mereka semua hanya mahasiswa kurang kerjaan yang kurang kasih sayang."

Semua terlihat tidak suka dengan kata-kata Tsunade terutama di bagian kurang kasih sayang.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum maklum, yah... tak perlu dijelaskanpun Sakura sudah tau kalau mereka terlihat kurang kerjaan dan kurang kasih sayang. Apa lagi si rambut merah yang terlihat sedang asyik menyisir bonekanya-entahlah itu boneka atau Sadako- ah... bukan hanya kurang kasih sayang, sepertinya masa kecil mereka juga kurang bahagia ternyata.

Sakura menyelesaikan mekan siangnya dengan cepat, selain karena dirinya memang betul-betul lapar tapi juga karena dia tak ingin lama-lama berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk asing di meja makan ini.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, dirinya masih merasa letih setelah perjalanan panjangnya dari Konoha yang memakan waktu sekitar 8 jam. Huh, mungkin ini yang namanya _jet-lag_ meskipun Sakura lebih yakin kalau ia terkena _train-lag_ kerena jelas-jelas perjalanannya ke Suna menggunakan kereta api.

.

.

"Sakura_-chan_..." Dengan lirih Pria bertubuh besar berambut putih-bukan uban, tapi bisa jadi- itu menggumamkan nama putri semata wayangnya. Terlihat jelas kegalauan yang melanda pria berusia sekitar 40 tahunan lebih itu.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa putrinya nekat pergi dari rumah karena keputusannya untuk menikahi wanita muda berparas cantik yang dikenalnya ketika mendiang istrinya dirawat di rumah sakit.

Jiraya menggenggam sepucuk surat yang putrinya tinggalkan. Berisi pesan yang sesungguhnya begitu mengiris-iris hatinya bak _sashimi_.

_Dear, Tou-san_

_Keputusanku bulat, aku tidak sudi berada di antara Tou-san dan wanita itu. Lebih baik aku pergi. Terserah Tou-san saja ingin menikah atau apapun, tapi yang pasti aku tak pernah setuju dengan keputusan Tou-san. Silahkan Tou-san menikah, dan Tou-san takkan pernah melihatku lagi untuk selama-lama-lama-lamanya...!_

_Putrimu_

_Haruno Sakura _

_Ps: Jangan cari aku, Tou-san takkan menemukanku dimanapun :p_

Awalnya Jiraya yakin itu surat yang berisi pesan atas kepergian Sakura, namun setelah membaca isinya ia jadi merasa bahwa surat putrinya lebih mirip surat ancaman. Ancaman atas pernikahannya.

"Haruno-_san_..." Suara halus wanita yang baru saja muncul dipikirannya itu terdengar memanggil namanya dengan formal membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya membaca surat.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Shizune..." Pinta pria itu.

"Eh, baiklah..., Jiraya...,"

"Apa sebaiknya kita menunda rencana pernikahan kita saja untuk mencari Sakura terlebih dahulu ?"

"Hm..." Pria itu terlihat berpikir tentang pertanyaan calon isterinya itu. Sejujurnya dirinya sedang sangat-sangat bimbang, antara harus mencari putrinya terlebih dahulu dan menunda pernikahan yang akan berlangsung dalam 3 hari lagi, atau tetap menikah dan mencari putrinya kemudian.

Namun...

"SHIZUNE...! AKU BERJANJI TETAP AKAN MENIKAHIMU APAPUN YANG TERJADI ! MESKIPUN PUTRIKU MENENTANG PERNIKAHAN KITA, MESKIPUN PUTRIKU MENGHILANG, DAN MESKIPUN PUTRIKU KEMBALI LAGI UNTUK TETAP MENENTANG PERNIKAHAN KITA !"

...

Harusnya saat ini Shizune digambarkan dengan wajah sweatdrop, dimana 3 tetes keringat terlihat di keningnya. Bagaimana tidak sweatdrop ketika melihat calon suami yang emosinya dapat berubah-ubah dengan drastis-baca:labil-. Tadinya terlihat galau memikirkan putri semata wayang yang kabur dari rumah kini malah terlihat berapi-api dengan keputusan tetap akan menikahi dirinya.

.

.

Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Suna adalah PUANAS. Ya ! Negeri ini terlalu panas untuk penduduk asli Konoha seperti Sakura. Andai _Baa-san_nya ini mengizinkannya tidur di dalam kulkas mungkin Sakura telah melakukannya sejak kemarin malam.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Panjang umur, baru saja Sakura memikirkan _Baa-san_nya eh, wanita cantik-berumur cukup tua- yang terlihat awet muda itu memanggil namanya, menginterupsi Sakura dengan kegiatan senggangnya-baca:kipasan- di dalam kamarnya.

"Bisa kau sedikit membantuku disini, Sakura-_chan_ ?"

Tentu.

Sebagai keponakan yang tau diri Sakura takkan menolak permintaan _Baa-san_nya.

Namun...

_3 jam kemudian..._

"Sakura-_chan_, habis ini koridor, tangga, dan jendelanya mohon dibersihkan ya..., aduh... tertolong sekali karena ada Sakura-_chan !_"

Ini namanya kerja rodi !

_HELL NO_ !

Sepertinya keputusan yang salah jika berharap mendapat kenyamanan dengan tinggal gratis disini. Karena _Baa-san_nya adalah orang yang perhitungan sekali-baca:pelit-.

Sambil menyiram tanaman Sakura masih bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang betapa kejam _Baa-san_nya itu ternyata. Membuat dirinya berpikir untuk bisa terbebas dari ini semua dengan jalan mencari pekerjaan untuk dapat hidup dengan nyaman. Yah..., andai dirinya memiliki uang yang cukup Sakura takkan mau juga tinggal di kos ini. Membuatnya merinding tiap kali memikirkan tatapan-tatapan lapar para penghuninya.

"Permisi..."

Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar suara asing di telinganya itu. Sesaat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menyiram tanamannya untuk melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri sambil memanggul ransel besar di punggungnya.

Belum sempat Sakura berkata apa-apa tiba-tiba sosok itu berbicara lebih dulu.

"Yosh ! ada cewek manis, sudah ku putuskan untuk nge-kos disini."

"..."

sweatdrop

...

.

.

Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Seorang mahasiswa. Tampan dan akan lebih tampan lagi andai kala keriputnya menghilang. Namun tak jauh beda dengan 4 orang pemuda yang telah lebih dulu bertahta di rumah kos bibi Sakura, ia juga anggota dari geng Akatsuki. Geng yang diketuai Pein ini sesungguhnya adalah geng yang tidak jelas berdiri dengan tujuan apa. Karena kegiatan geng mereka paling mentok adalah berdemo-ria menuntut pemerintahan Suna dengan dalih sebagai penerus bangsa yang peduli terhadap negara-Elah, apa ? ngaco ?-, namun kegiatan yang paling menonjol mereka lakukan saat-saat ini adalah... nongkrong di... Kantin kampus karena mereka memang tak punya kerjaan.

Yah, akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang berdemo. Mungkin karena pemerintahan Suna yang sepertinya sudah lebih baik karena tidak terdapat cela dalam pemerintahan kazekage muda Suna yang terkenal itu . Siapa namanya ? Gaa...ga... Sagara Sanosuke ?-maaf, salah fandom-

Uchiha Itachi ternyata memiliki kesamaan dengan Sakura. Yah..., mereka sama-sama berasal dari Konoha tapi bedanya Itachi sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan cuaca Suna, why ? lihat rambut panjangnya yang diikat tak becus itu, hanya terikat kecil diujung rambut, membuat sebagian besar rambutnya tergerai sana-sini. Aah... melihatnya saja Sakura merasa gerah dibuatnya. "Apa orang ini tidak kepanasan dengan rambut seperti itu ?" itulah pertanyaan yang terus-terusan mengambang di kepalanya. Tapi masa bodohlah, mungkin Uchiha ini tidak jauh-jauh beda memang dengan salah satu dari 4 orang yang dikenalnya lebih dulu itu... coba lihat Hidan, rambut panjangnya juga tergerai begitu saja, mungkin sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan cuaca panas Suna hingga tak ada niat menguncir rambutnya seperti Deidara. Atau mungkin Hidan dan Itachi sebenarnya terikat kontrak iklan Shampo ? Haha... lupakan, tapi Sakura mungkin percaya kalau Itachi sebenarnya terikat kontrak iklan cream anti aging.

Kembali kepermasalahan hidup Sakura saat ini. Setelah kabur dari rumah dengan alasan tidak merestui hubungan _tou-san_nya kini Sakura malah terjebak dengan _baa-san_ yang tega menguras keringatnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat terkuras karena cuaca panas negeri berpasir ini. Ah... _poor_ Sakura...

Akhirnya Sakura berusaha mencari jalan keluar, dan jalan keluar termudahnya adalah... mencari pekerjaan. Yah, dengan begitu Sakura bisa mendapat cukup uang untuk mencari kos-kosan lain. Setali tiga uang, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui, sekali tepuk tiga lalat-idih...-, intinya adalah Sakura bisa terbebas dari romusha _baa-san_nya sekaligus Sakura bisa terbebas dari 4 err... sekarang jadi 5 (Uchiha itu juga masuk hitungan... meskipun wajahnya terlihat paling ehem-menawan-ehem daripada yang lain) makhluk yang membuat Sakura merinding jika berada dalam jarak dekat dengan mereka.

.

.

Sakura sedang sibuk dengan koran yang baru ia dapat dari seorang loper koran langganan _baa-san_nya. Kolom lowongan kerja telah Sakura jelajahi dengan begitu _exspresive. _Kenapa _exspresive_ ? karena Sakura akan berteriak putus asa setiap kali lowongan kerja yang menggiurkan memiliki syarat-syarat yang tidak terpenuhi oleh dirinya dan bodohnya lagi yang Sakura lupa adalah..

Dirinya tidak membawa serta ijazah.

Baiklah..., orang mana yang kabur dari rumah karena alasan menentang pernikahan orangtuanya sempat memikirkan untuk kabur dengan membawa ijazah ?

_Kami-sama_..., bagaimana ini ? apakah aku harus menyerah dan kembali ke rumah ?

TIDAK. Aku tidak sudi, lagi pula aku sudah terang-terangan menentang pernikahan _tou-san, _jadi mana mungkin aku kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. T-ttapiii... aku bisa mati sia-sia disini berkat kerja rodi tanpa prikeponakan _baa-san_ yang kejam.

Sakura tengah berperang bathin dengan pikirannya ketika seseorang mengawasi tingkah anehnya dari seberang ruangan.

Sepasang mata berwarna coklat memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari keadaan Sakura yang terlihat kusut dengan koran yang penuh dengan tanda silang di bagian lowongan pekerjaan Sasori menyimpulkan bahwa keponakan ibu kosnya itu sedang mencari pekerjaan.

"Ooh..." seolah memikirkan sesuatu pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

"Baiklah..." ucapnya kepada diri sendiri.

**TBC**

Bersambung dengan gajenya...

_GOMEN_

Tapi apalah daya, hanya itu yang bisa Reyo sajikan sambil kebut-kebutan sama kerjaan rumah.

Harap_ Minna-san_ bersabar ya...

Salam manis,

Reyo-yang-tidak-unyu

Review di tunggu, kalau kalian bersedia. Hiks... T,T

#tebarkunaipenuhcinta-baca:racun-

-"


End file.
